


Mad Rabbit Cafe (Menu)

by nopenopeartichoke



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Supernatural
Genre: Art, Food, Food Porn, Menu, My First Fanwork, My First Work in This Fandom, Pancakes, Rabbit food, Rabbits, Stand Alone, What Have I Done, all the jokes, don't let me near adobe software, or this happens, this one makes you larger, this one makes you smaller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nopenopeartichoke/pseuds/nopenopeartichoke
Summary: This all started as an Alice in Wonderland themed breakfast joint, and it just spun out of control...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my first time creating a fanwork... I suck at writing anything with any semblance of a plot, so... *thrusts .jpg at you* here. If you want to create anything connected to this menu you're welcome to it! Just please let me know.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at the images, the quality is lacking/grainy, and you might not be able to properly read the words. If you check them out on my tumblr, [NopeNopeArtichoke](https://nopenopeartichoke.tumblr.com/), that would probably work better.
> 
> [Mad Rabbit on Tumblr!](https://nopenopeartichoke.tumblr.com/post/161021866625/i-made-a-thing-a-while-back-also-idk-whos)
> 
> Also, kudos and comments give me the warm fuzzies on this cold winter evening.


End file.
